Shoot Me Straight and True
by lucklessdreamer
Summary: Five times Rachel Berry walked away and one time she didn't. Rachel/Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This takes place in the back 9 so there are a few, vague spoilers. And casting/new character spoiler down the road, too. But beyond that, there's not too many spoilers or too much speculation because I think this is a far cry from where the show's actually headed. The chapters will be shorter because I'm breaking each of the 6 times into different parts. Rated M mostly for Puck's dirty mouth.

The title and lyrics are from Pistol by Dustin Kensrue - it's a gorgeous song - go listen to it.

**Shoot Me Straight and True**

_When I'm in the dark, girl, you bring me light  
__It seems like you're almost always right  
__So keep boxing my ears when I sew them shut  
__Baby, you sure are tough_

**i.**

Everything is _perfect_.

They won sectionals. Rachel had been the star of the show. And she finally, _finally_ got the boy.

If Rachel's life was a movie she imagines that that's how it would end: Girl rises to stardom, finally gets the boy of her dreams, and they all live happily ever after.

Only, she knows her life's not a movie (yet) and she doesn't get to pause and live in this moment forever.

And everything's not as perfect as she tries to believe, though their two week hiatus (thanks to a well-timed winter break) allowed her to put her blinders firmly in place to ignore everything else.

When the glee club assembles for the first time in the new year, they are just as broken as ever. In the wake of Babygate coming to blows, half of the club has sided with Finn while the other half have decided to stand behind Quinn.

There is also a certain Mohawk-ed member very noticeably missing.

Rachel takes her rightful place beside Finn, but can't help but feel the aching in her heart when she bears to glance in Quinn's direction. Nor can she help wondering about the other boy in the center of all of this destruction.

If she's being honest with herself she feels partly responsible for the divided glee club - along with Finn's anger, Quinn's sadness, and Puck's disappearance - she _was_ the one who told the truth about the baby. Rachel will forever believe that telling the truth was the right thing to do, but it's painful to live in the aftermath.

She can't help but flinch when Mr. Schuester finally joins them and she watches his face fall as he takes in his visibly divided club. She squeezes Finn's hand (it is still a thrill to be able to touch this boy whenever she wants) to ignore the guilt that weighs heavily upon her shoulders.

Mr. Schuester considers the situation facing him before he decides on a course of action to fix his broken club: _duets_.

He forces them all to switch sides and look to their right - that's who they will be partnered with. Most are not pleased with their partner (most especially Finn who ends up with Quinn).

And one of them ends up alone.

"Does this mean I get you again, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asks.

"Uh…" He tries to conceal his initial look of panic. "Where's Puck?"

"He quit," Quinn answers, an edge to her voice that makes Finn flinch beside her.

Mr. Schuester dismisses them after giving them a month to complete their assignments, but detains Rachel (who's almost too swept up in the way Finn leaves without even glancing in her direction to hear her name being called).

"Rachel, I think it's your job as captain to get Puck to come back."

"Maybe it's for the best if he doesn't come back. Finn…"

"Rachel," he interrupts sternly, "We need 12 members. He _has_ to come back and it's your job to convince him. I'm counting on you."

---

Rachel Berry is nothing if not determined.

It takes her an entire day to find Puck (he's not in a single one of his classes) but she finally finds him alone in the gym, angrily throwing basketballs towards the hoop.

"I don't know much about basketball, but I do believe you're suppose to be getting the balls through the basket," she quips from behind him.

Puck spins around at the sound of her voice, a ball in his hand, ready to be launched. Rachel flinches, her eyes clenched close, anticipating the hit.

"Relax," he laughs, dropping the ball and letting it roll towards her. "I wasn't going to pelt you with it or anything."

"Right," she drawls, unconvinced. "I had gym with you in the eighth grade."

"So?"

"We were cruelly forced to play dodge ball for two weeks. We were on opposite teams," she deadpans.

He suddenly remembers and laughs, but turns his back to her and takes another basketball in his hands, aims, misses, and repeats.

"You weren't in glee today."

"Nope." He throws another ball and misses again.

"Quinn said that you quit." He tenses for a moment before attempting (and missing) another basket.

"Yup."

"As captain of the glee club, it's my job to convince you to come back. I think you're talented, not at basketball, obviously, but you're a good singer - you could be better, of course, but I do know talent when I see it."

Puck laughs again, the only proof he's even listening at all, because he continues to throw basketballs and miss.

Not deterred, Rachel moves to stand beside him, dodging basketballs as they ricochet back towards them. "I know things are a mess right now, with you and Quinn and Finn, but…"

He stops and turns towards her only to sneer, "You don't know _anything_." And then he slings another basketball towards the hoop.

"I know that you're upset. I know that you're mad at Quinn for making you lie, you're mad at yourself for betraying your best friend and you think that by quitting glee you're going to be able to avoid everyone."

He throws another ball, even more violently than all the rest. He misses.

"And you're only getting angry because you _know_ I'm right."

"If you're trying to convince me to come back by reminding me of all the ways I've royally fucked up, you're doing a bang up job, Rachel."

She takes a deep breath, composing herself. "I think you need glee just as much as we need you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You haven't made a basket yet. If you were planning on parlaying your talent - or aggression - into this sport, I'm afraid you don't have a very good chance of being successful."

He huffs and continues to miss each shot he attempts.

"Noah," she says sternly and her hand shoots out to catch his wrist before he can reach for another ball, effectively capturing his attention. "I know you put up this tough guy act, but I also know that there's more to you than that - even if you don't want to admit it. I've seen it firsthand." He rolls his eyes, but she continues, unfazed, "So, I know you want to make things right with Quinn and Finn. With all of us."

He yanks his hand away. "Name one person who doesn't think this shit fest is all my fault," he challenges.

"I don't."

Puck looks at her skeptically, but has to turn away because the way she's looking up at him with those big doe eyes of hers.

He has no choice but to believe her.

"You got your precious Finn free from Quinn's evil claws by opening your big mouth and telling the truth about the baby's daddy," he snaps and it makes her flinch. "Why the hell do you care if I fix things with either one of them… or come back to glee?"

"It is my job as captain. It is my responsibility…"

"Oh, cut the crap, Rachel. That title means shit and you know it."

She squares her shoulders and stands a little taller. "Fine," she concedes. "If you want to know the truth, it's because we need 12 members to compete. If we lose you, we're a member short and it would be nearly impossible to find someone half as talented as you willing to join the club. And," she sighs, "because Mr. Schue decided to pair us up for duets and I'm left without a partner if I can't convince you to come back."

"See? The truth ain't so bad," he grins wickedly. "I'll tell you what," he says, a spark in his eyes. "If you can make a basket from here…. I'll come back to your gay ass club."

"And if I don't?" she challenges.

He shrugs. "Then I don't come back."

"Just so you know, Noah, I am _very_ persistent," she tells him even as she's taking the basketball from his hands, accepting his challenge. "Even if I miss this, I'm not giving up on you."

"Yeah, whatever," he chuckles, taking her by the shoulders and positioning her in just the right spot. "We'll see," he says from behind her, his warm breath hitting her neck and making her shiver.

She instantly misses the warmth of his hands against her (does she always miss Finn when he's not touching her? She can't remember now, not when she's alone with this other boy) but she tries her best to focus on the task at hand. For glee, she tells herself. For Finn and Quinn.

Rachel takes a deep breath, says a prayer, and then awkwardly throws the ball towards the hoop.

As soon as the ball swishes easily throw the hoop, Puck's face falls - his mouth slack-jawed in shock.

She does her best to conceal her surprise and excitement and simply says, "I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal."

He's too speechless to argue, so he just stares at her in amazement as she walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**ii.**

When Puck stumbles through the door of the choir room, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes trained on the ground, Rachel nearly tumbles out of her chair.

Though she did win their little challenge fair and square and she truly does believe that Puck wants to do the right thing, she's surprised to see him hold up his end of the deal.

Puck ignores the whispers from the other glee clubbers and stalks over to Rachel, who stands to greet him with a wide smile.

"I hope you're happy," he grumbles.

"Extremely," she beams. "I think what you're doing is brave. Facing the people you hurt, trying to fix your mistakes."

"Whatever. Don't make a big deal out of this."

"Then I'll just say welcome back, Noah."

He rolls his eyes and brushes past her, plopping down into one of the hard plastic chairs. He glares threateningly at Kurt and Mercedes beside him who abruptly end their whispering.

Rachel moves to sit beside Puck, but when Finn joins them, she hurries to his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek and ignoring the other pair of eyes she feels on her.

---

Glee goes as smoothly as it can for a club that is out of practice and trying to find their way back together. Puck, Quinn, and Finn sit as far from each other as possible, but Rachel still has high hopes that all the broken places will soon start to mend. Puck is back, so it's a start.

There's still a long way to, but it's a start and that's better than nothing.

After rehearsal, Finn takes Rachel by the elbow and pulls her into an abandoned corner of the room. Normally she'd welcome his advances, but the angry way his face is twisted makes her heart beat in a sickening sort of way.

"Did you do this?" he demands, his voice low and harsh. "Get Puck to come back?"

"Yes, but Finn…" she tries, but he quickly cuts her off, "I cannot believe you Rachel!"

"I'm sorry this upsets you." She puts a hand on his bicep but he shrugs it off. "But we need him."

"You could have found someone else!" he seethes. "Anyone but him."

"I understand that you're mad. After everything, rightfully so. But he does want to try to make things right. He's your best friend."

"No," he grounds out. "He _was_ my best friend. Not anymore. And you… I can't believe you'd do this." He shakes his head disapprovingly before spinning away and stomping out of the room.

"Finn!" she calls out desperately, but he's too far gone.

"Starting to rethink what a great idea this was?" Puck asks lightly as he sidles up beside her.

She tenses, her heart still hammering from Finn, but she resolutely tells him no. "He's still angry. It's understandable. But he's going to come around and this is all going to work out. I know it."

Puck just rolls his eyes.

"We should start rehearsing our duet," she tells him suddenly. "We haven't even picked our song yet and practice _does _make perfect. My house, tomorrow at four. Don't be late," she adds before he can make any objections.

---

Puck is late.

Rachel half expects him to be, but that doesn't stop her from flying into a lecture about the importance of punctuality the moment he finally does arrive.

He doesn't listen to a word she says, naturally, but he does notice when she's finally quiet and asks, "So, are you ready or what?"

She rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, wondering why she fought so hard to have him as a partner in the first place.

When he starts for the stairs, she reaches out a hand and stops him. "Maybe it would best if we practiced down here."

His lips curve into a devilish smile. "Worried you wont be able to keep your hands off me like last time?"

"You are impossible, Noah Puckerman," she huffs and adds a petulant foot stomp to emphasize her frustration. "It was _you_ who started that. Besides, I do have a boyfriend now. I'm not sure he would appreciate me being alone with another boy in my bedroom. Especially if that boy is you."

"Saint Finn doesn't know you're rehearsing at your house with the enemy?"

"I think, given his fragile emotional state regarding you and Quinn, it would be best if he didn't know about this."

"So… you're lying to him."

"No. No, not exactly.

"Whatever you say, Rach," he smirks.

Neither move, but Puck stares at her expectantly before she finally concedes and says, "Fine! We can practice in my bedroom."

He smiles triumphantly before they start up the stairs, but she turns towards him, pointing a finger in his face. "But what happened last time will _never_ happen again," she warns.

Puck just laughs as he follows her.

---

Their next eight rehearsals go something like this: They argue over which song to sing for their duet for an hour. She wants something _classic_ - he could be the Neil to her Barbara. He wants something edgy and new. Their choices are usually something the other has never heard of before.

When one finally gives in to the other's song choice, they try to make it work with their voices and usually end up failing miserably. Then one of two things happen: Puck storms out or they dissolve into a fit of laughter.

They never get much done.

But somewhere along the line, they end up looking forward to their after-school rehearsals (except the ones that end with the yelling and the door slamming). More than either one would ever dare to admit.

---

It's a Friday afternoon and they're in the middle of a heated argument over why there's no way in hell they're singing "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera when Puck glances at the clock that sits on her bedside table and says, "Yo, Rach, I gotta bounce."

"What? No. We have so much work to do. We don't even have a song, Noah!"

He shrugs. "Sorry. Can't keep the ladies waiting."

"Ladies?" she asks, her voice pitching higher than she intends it to.

"Yeah, Olivia Martin's having a party tonight and I'd told Summer Phillips that I'd take her."

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her? She's knocked up. I don't think she should be drinking or partying."

"But… don't you want to be with her? I thought…"

"Quinn's made it pretty clear she doesn't want to be with me. I'm gonna be a good dad to my kid, but I'm not gonna waste my time chasing her around. I'm a stud - I don't _chase_. Girls chase _me_."

"It's amazing," she quips sardonically, "A personality like yours and you can't keep Quinn."

"Even more amazing, a personality like yours and you _can_ keep Finn," he returns, but regrets it as soon as he sees her face fall. "I… You know I didn't…"

"It's fine. Just go. We'll rehearse on Monday. But we're doing "All I Ask of You.""

"We'll see," he tells her playfully and she can hear him laughing as he bounds down the steps.

---

When Puck shows up at Rachel's Monday afternoon, he promises her they can do "Anything You Can Do" from that lame musical Kentucky or Montana or whatever in lieu of an apology. Rachel accepts with a wide smile and all is forgiven.

"But it's from _Oklahoma_," she corrects him as they walk to her bedroom. "Really, Noah, your knowledge of classic musicals is abhorrent."

They're an hour into practice when the doorbell sounds.

"Rach, I think someone's here," Puck tells her, shouting over her booming voice.

She stops singing and tells him to stay put before she goes rushing down the stairs to answer the door. Her heart sinks as soon as she pulls the door open and is face-to-face with a smiling Finn.

He bends down to press a quick kiss to her lips. "Hey."

"Finn," she squeaks. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh. It's just that I was in the middle of something…" She tries to push him back out the door, but when Puck calls her name from the top of the stairs, he's frozen in place.

It physically hurts her to lift her eyes to Finn's face, scared of his reaction, but when she finally does, it's just as painful as she imagined.

"Finn," she tries weakly. "It's not… we were just practicing our duet." Her hands are still on his chest and her fingers curl into the fabric of his t-shirt, trying to hold onto him.

"I can't even look at you right now," he growls angrily before he snaps out of her hold and rushes out of the house.

Rachel closes the door after him, resting her head on the cool wood and blowing out a long breath.

"Hey, it's cool if you wanna go after him or whatever," Puck offers. He's made his way to the middle of the stairs now, not sure if he should stay or go.

She picks herself off and turns back to him. "No, we still need to practice."

And that's that.

---

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

Rachel's blunt question doesn't surprise him - two weeks of being around her constantly has prepared him for them - but this question does take him off-guard.

"Yes, of course I want to keep her. That's _my_ kid."

"Even though you're only 16? You have your whole life ahead of you, Noah," she adds softly, coming to settle beside him on the edge of her bed.

"So, what? I'm just suppose to give her up to strangers because of that? That's weak."

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "You know, sometimes, Noah, you really surprise me."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's your name. And it's certainly much better than _Puck_."

A lopsided grin falls on his lips. "You're the only person who calls me that. Besides my mom."

"Well it's a lovely Hebrew name."

"You know, if it was up to me and I got to keep her, I think I'd want her to have a Hebrew name."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I like Hannah. And I guess Rachel's not so bad."

Beside him, Rachel tries to control her smile and adds, "It's a lot better than Puck."

---

It's almost February and bitterly cold out, but Rachel braves the inclement weather to wait for Puck after basketball practice in the parking lot.

He finds her at his truck, shivering in the snow. "God, you are crazy," he laughs. "What the hell are you doing out there?"

Puck unlocks his truck and pushes her in. Inside the cab it's just as cold as it is outside, so he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. "Sorry, no heat," he tells her.

"It's okay," she chatters. "I just needed to tell you something."

"You couldn't come inside the nice, warm gym? "

'"I didn't want Finn to see me," she confesses.

He knows where this is headed so he simply manages a quiet, "Oh."

"I think it would be best if we stopped practicing at my house. Our duet's great as it is, so I think if we just work on fine-tuning it before and after glee, we'll be fine."

He pulls his arm away from her. "Because of Finn, right?"

"He _is_ my boyfriend. I should respect his feelings on the matter - he's not ready to forgive you and he certainly doesn't trust you after what happened with Quinn."

"Right, Finn thinks I'm going to steal his girl again?"

"I know that would never happen. I'm certainly no Quinn…"

The pained way she says it makes him consider telling her that she's right - she's no Quinn, but that's what he likes best about her.

But he doesn't.

"But be that as it may, I still think it would be best if we honored Finn's wishes. I know you don't want to hurt him any more than you already have and I don't want to lose him."

"Jesus Christ, Finn's the biggest idiot I know and he still has people falling all over him. Including me."

"Noah," she scolds.

"Okay, Rachel, we'll stop practicing at your house if it'll make you happy."

"Not _me_, Finn."

The words feel wrong coming out of her mouth and she's struck by just how much when she sees Puck's face twist with confusion. But she pushes those niggling little feelings away because now that she's got the boy of her dreams, she's not going to do everything in her power to keep him.

Even if that means putting an end to her happy afternoons with the boy beside her.

"Does this mean I don't have to drive your ass home now?" he asks even as he starts the truck and shifts into reverse.

She scoots across the bench so that she can put her seatbelt on and then reminds him to do the same.

Puck grumbles something she can't quite make out under his breath, but she smiles when he clicks his seatbelt into place and starts in the direction of her house.

---

It takes Rachel until Monday at 4:27 to miss Puck (he usually arrived at her house to practice at 4:15).

She didn't know it was possible to miss someone who you can't even stand half of the time.

But she does.

---

By Wednesday, Rachel has decided on a course of action.

She marches down the hallway with her head held high, but the fast, erratic way her heart is beating makes her want to throw up.

When she spots Finn, she begins to lose her nerve. She reminds herself that this will probably be one of the hardest things she's ever done and in the face of such adversity, she needs to remain strong. That's what a _star_ does.

"Finn, I've been thinking," she begins, beside him at his locker. "You and I are very different. Our goals don't exactly match, currently, and I can't really see us going anywhere."

"Wait. What?"

"I think you're amazing and sweet and talented. But… I don't see us working out."

The words feel familiar when they pass through her lips and she remembers the last time she said them - to another boy because of this one.

She doesn't want to admit she's saying them again to this boy because of the other - she _really_ does believe what she's telling him - but Puck and their afternoon practices are in the back of her mind.

'You're breaking up with me?" he chokes out, his brows furrowed together.

"Yes," she admits bravely. "I'm sorry, Finn. But I really think this is for the best."

She forces a weak smile and before she can change her mind, she walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**iii.**

"I heard you broke up with Finn."

Rachel looks over her shoulder and finds Puck standing behind her. "Yes, I did."

"Who woulda thought you'd be such a heartbreaker?" he laughs.

She ducks her head and smiles, unable to control the quickening of her heart.

"So… does this mean we're on for rehearsals at your house again?"

Biting her lip, she nods.

"See ya at 4:30."

"We meet at four, Noah," she reminds him, but he just laughs.

---

Puck infuriates her a little more than half the time.

He has no respect for punctuality or Broadway. His language is crass and his manners are abhorrent. He's argumentative and stubborn (and sometimes reminds her of herself a little too much).

But he _can_ sing and he always makes her laugh.

When she manages to look past his poor grammar and his cruel exterior, she finds him rather charming.

She's not sure what makes him keep coming back, day after day, when she's certain there's about a million other things he'd rather do than practice a duet with her, but she doesn't question it, just welcomes him inside each time he shows up on her doorstep.

They practice their duet, he strums whatever song she requests on his guitar, and she helps him with the homework he starts bringing over.

Neither mention Finn until Puck opens up one of her notebooks and sees Finn's name sketched among hearts and stars.

"Still not over him?"

She quirks an eyebrow questioningly, and he tosses the notebook towards her. "That was from a long time ago," she snaps and tears the page, crumbling it into a ball.

"I don't know what girls see in him. I really don't."

"The same could be said about you," she returns with a playful smile. "I don't understand how you can speak so horribly about your own best friend."

He shrugs. "I dunno. It's just… what I do. Not like we're the best of friends right now anyway."

"Because you're having a baby with his ex-girlfriend and failed to tell him for months," she reminds him. "That's what I don't understand the most - how you can be okay with losing your best friend? "

"I'm not okay with it," he mumbles.

"Then maybe you should do something about it. You don't know how lucky you are… to have a friend," she tells him quietly, bowing her head. "I've never had a real friend before."

Puck reaches out, carefully dancing his fingertips across her shoulder and whispers, "We've already proved I'm kind of a shitty friend, but… you've got me."

---

Their duet goes off without a hitch.

Practice has made them perfect, just like Rachel promised it would.

The assignment is over, but Puck still comes to Rachel's every afternoon. They sing and do homework and watch movies and argue.

Rachel believes that this is truly what it's like to have a friend. A _best_ friend.

---

Rachel normally doesn't see Puck on the weekends. She never thinks to ask what he does (mostly because she's scared to know the answer) but this weekend is different.

He shows up at her house on Saturday night and tells her to put her coat on before pushing her out the door and into his truck, refusing to tell her where he's taking her.

They drive to a hole-in-the-wall club, 45 minutes outside of Lima, and he proudly tells her that he's brought her to listen to his new favorite band.

She bops her head along to the music (though it's not her favorite) and sips the beers he brings to their table - not even bothering to ask him how he got them or how unconscionable underage drinking is.

Rachel allows herself to enjoy the moment. The bitter beer, the smoky club, the way the music makes her whole body vibrate, and the warmth of Puck's hand on her thigh.

When Puck drives her back home, it's well past her curfew, but the beer is happily buzzing through her veins, not allowing her to care.

"Oh, Noah, tonight was _perfect_," she slurs, giggling when he rolls his eyes. "Thank you for taking me."

He gets out and rounds the truck, opening the passenger door and pouring her out. "You're a cheap date, Rach," he laughs as he supports her weight easily in his arms.

She stops instantly and looks at him with wide eyes. "Was tonight a _date_?" she asks, trying to whisper, but it's more like shouting.

"You need to be quiet," he warns, tightening his hold on her when she begins to sway. "I don't need _two _dads to chew me out."

She actually listens to him and doesn't say another word, but when she bangs up the steps of the porch, he's pretty sure he's going to get his ass kicked by at least one of her dads.

"Jesus, Rachel, _sssh_!"

"Sorry," she tells him sheepishly, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling against him.

"God," he groans before lifting her into his arms to carry her the rest of the way. Her head falls against his shoulder, her breath warm on his neck.

"I'd tell you what an insult this is, as a feminist, but I'm too tired," she mumbles against the cotton of his t-shirt.

"Yeah, whatever." He juggles her in his arms to open the door with her keys and carries her up the stairs as quietly as he can. Over the past few weeks he's learned where all the creaks are and does his best to avoid them.

They make it safely to her room where he practically tosses her onto the bed.

"I better bounce before your dads catch me. They'd freak."

"Noah," she calls sleepily, her fingers circling her wrist, drawing him back.

"Yeah?"

She pulls herself up, using his hand for leverage, and a slow smile spreads across her lips when she's just a breath away from him.

"Noah," she breathes.

"You're drunk, Rachel."

Her hand curves around his neck and she pulls herself closer. "So?"

"This probably isn't a good idea…"

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Her bottom lip juts out.

"No. I mean, I do…"

"Then _kiss me_."

And so he does. It's not the stupidest thing he's ever done, but probably not the smartest. But she's here and she's Rachel - even smelling like cheap beer and cigarette smoke - and he can't resist, not even if he wanted to.

When her tongue slides between his lips, she pulls herself even closer to him.

This Rachel Berry, playful and seductive, would surprise him if he were capable of a coherent thought, but all Puck can really focus on is the slide of her tongue and the way her body's pressed so tightly against his own.

Rachel lowers herself down against the bed and takes Puck with her, craving the weight and heat of his body on top of her own.

His lips are skimming the column of her throat when she murmurs his name and it snaps him back to reality.

"We should probably, uh… stop," he says, pushing himself up.

"Look at you, Noah, being all noble," she giggles. "Who would've thought?"

"Go to sleep, Rachel. Take two aspirin in the morning for your head."

She squeezes his hand before he reluctantly leaves her bed. When he looks back at her, her eyes are closed and her chest is falling rhythmically.

Puck presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers goodnight.

She smiles and he rolls his eyes before he finds his way out.

---

It is not unusual for Rachel to go an entire day without seeing Puck at school. They share three classes, but he rarely goes and she's given up lecturing him on the importance of education.

But it's still a disappointment when she doesn't see him on Monday.

She woke up with a headache Sunday morning but with a vivid memory of the events from the night before. The smoky club, the band, Puck's smile, the taste of beer, the taste of Puck…

The aftertaste of beer made her stomach churn, but the memory of Puck's lips on hers made her _crave_ more.

And she knows it's wrong. Knows that they don't work like _that_ and that anything more than what they already have would threaten her only friendship.

That knowledge doesn't stop her from anticipating Puck's arrival in every class she has or holding her breath until he walks into the choir room for glee.

He doesn't sit beside her, but plops down to Mike instead, not even bothering to look in her direction.

Rachel refuses to be ignored, so she goes to him, shooting Mike a look that makes him suddenly have something to tell Mercedes.

"Noah."

"Oh, hey, Rach."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No," he huffs defensively. Her eyes narrow and her hands slant on her hips. "Look… I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about Saturday night. We're just friends, right?"

"Right," she says tightly. "Just… friends." She forces a smile and takes a seat beside him.

"By the way," he says, "I wont be able to come over this week. I'm working on some history project with Lily Harper."

"Lily?," she squeaks. She doesn't know the other girl well, but she's seen her in the hallway before - tall, blonde, popular. She seems Puck's type: Quinn-like.

"Yeah. She was like falling over herself trying to be my partner."

"Because you're so good at history?" she asks dryly and then abruptly rises to her feet. "I don't feel very well all of a sudden. Tell Mr. Schue I had to go home."

He catches her wrist before she can flee. "We're cool, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Totally cool."

Puck lets her go and watches her walk away.


End file.
